With progress of technology, wide development of networks and evolution of shipping channels, shopping behaviors of modern people have also changed from shopping in physical stores to shopping from E-commerce websites. In other words, internet shopping has become a trend.
For sellers (or relevant product managers) who sell goods through E-commerce websites, they may determine which products are best-selling according to statistical information/historic records provided by the E-commerce websites. However, it is not easy for the sellers to determine factors which cause the best-selling products to be so well sold according to the statistical information/historic records, which leads difficulty to the sellers in further improving purchased rates of the products vended in the E-commerce websites, i.e., the sellers are unable to experience full benefits from selling products using the E-commerce websites. For example, it is not easy for the sellers to, according to the statistical information/historic records provided by the E-commerce websites, effectively recognize the products (and specifications thereof) with higher purchase rates or recognize designing features/specifications of webpages capable of attracting people to purchase the products.
Accordingly, how to utilize the statistical information/historic records provided by the E-commerce websites to analyze the decision factors that cause the products to be purchased for the sellers to recognize the products with higher purchase rates or design webpages that attract more buyers is a goal that people in this field make effort to achieve.